2 Morons in M E
by SpiffySpiffer
Summary: (Warning:Mary-sue, if you don't like them, don't read this)This plot has been done before. 2 girls get stuck in ME and fall in love w/ a certain elf and ranger, but they are there 4 another reason....
1. Wicked Witch of the East

Disclaimer: We (Sam and Leah) do not own a single thing from LOTR *pouts* not Legolas, or Aragorn, or WHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH. Except for ourselves (Believe me I'm not proud to admit that) . So you, no sue me, right?  
  
Chapter One: Wicked Witch of the East  
  
Sam went over Leah's house on Saturday, she didn't even bother to knock anymore because she had gone over Leahs' house so many times she just walked right in the door and yelled, "Hola chica get you arse out of bed!"  
  
"Whahhhhhh! Leave! And stop saying my Hola Chica thing!" Sam heard her bf yell from upstairs.  
  
She laughed and ran up to her room. She knocked on the door to Leahs' room  
  
"You shall not pass!!!" Leah screamed.  
  
She didn't want to get up. She was in the middle of a very good dream and her so called bf woke her up.  
  
"Mellon!" Sam replied.  
  
"Damn it." Leah whispered quietly to herself as she got up and opened the door with death on her face and told Sam  
  
"Why the frig did you wake me up?!? I was in Legolas world. And why can't you call like a normal person?"  
  
"I did stupid, your dad just didn't get off his arse and tell you I was comin ova." Sam told her rather annoyed. *She should have expected that.*  
  
"Oh I should have expected that." she remarked. *Woah, déjà vu.* Sam thought.  
  
Sam could only smile, drop her stuff on the table (if there was any room), plunk herself on her bed and say "So now that you are up, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Hurt you." Leah said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, rather annoyed at Sam.  
  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of Legolas world today. Or did I wake you up at a good part in your dream?" Sam asked her.  
  
Leah glared at her and nodded. *I hate it when she does that*  
  
"Well you never answered my question and hurtin me doesn't count as an answer." Sam told her quickly before she could answer her again.  
  
"Damn it." she cursed under her breath.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"How about we watch the parts with Legolas and Aragorn in it. Except you can't skip the parts with just Aragorn in it you still have to play those." Sam told her knowing that she would try to skip them on her.  
  
"Spiffy." she said half heartedly, she apparently still wasn't awake.  
  
"Leah are you even listening to me? Legolas isn't that important."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you girl! He is the center of everything." Leah told Sam angrily.  
  
"What about your boyfriend?" she asked her.  
  
Leah already did have a boyfriend, but she's loved Legolas way longer than her boyfriend James so in her book Legolas was way better.  
  
"Nothing compared to Legolas." *Of course what did I expect from her.* Sam thought.  
  
They are both 17 and have been best friends for 11 years. Leah is a couple of inches taller than Sam, has brown eyes and brown hair with blondish streaks in her hair. Sam has brown hair and hazel eyes. The two strange girls then started to watch the movie and in the middle of it thet got into a pillow fight. Something they do quite often considering they both like to hug pillows. During the fight Sam pushed her off the bed but Leah wasn't gonna go down alone so she grabbed Sam and pulled her off the bed with her. They fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and did you get it? They did a lot of falling. Finally they hit the ground.  
  
"Hey Leah, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, somthing cushioney broke my fall."  
  
"I know it's a ways to the floor from your bed but..."  
  
"Not that long" Leah finished Sams sentence for her.  
  
"Hey Toto..I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." Sam told Leah. Suddenly we heard a groan come out from under us.  
  
"Sam...I think we landed on the wicked witch of the east. I call the Ruby Slippers!" Typical Leah she always came up with something funny to say. Suddenly they were propelled into the air and heard a man say from behind them  
  
"I'm not a witch you-you women." He stuttered as if it was hard to describe the two strange girls that fell from the sky.  
  
"Hey look I know what happened was odd but come on what did you think we were donkeys?" Sam told him rather irritated. Leah was thinking the same thing just a different animal, maybe a walrus or a pelican she couldn't decide.  
  
"Well, no. I was just kind of well you know. Disturbed at having some two people land on me after I got off my horse." He remarked.  
  
"HORSEY!" As soon as he said horse Leah perked up. Leah loved horses she's been around them since she can remember. Sam was alittled shocked that Leah really said that, *what did she want them to think we were totally insane?* by the look on the mans face made Sam realize that it was a little late for that.  
  
"Horsey? Do you like horses that much?" The man asked. No one has ever been that happy to hear the word horse *this girl is very odd* he thought to himself. Leah then nodded happily to his question.  
  
"Well then maybe you and I can go riding sometime."  
  
"I would like that." Leah answered very calmly. Sam then realised who they landed on. He had long blond hair and was very hot, gee who could it be?  
  
"OMG Leah its Legolas that we landed on!" Sam yelled  
  
"Pointy Ears!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No my name is Legolas, not pointy ears."  
  
"How bout Lego?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Leggy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Suga Plum, Elfboy, Blondie and ahhh I'm running out of names hang on."  
  
"No, no, and no and whatever you are going to think of no. Just Legolas."  
  
"Oh I remember Legster!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Fine, well I guess someone has a Gollum up their butt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Your very strange for a maiden."  
  
"I've been told that a lot." Legolas looked so confused but he smiled. He didn't mind the girl that much, he actually found her humor refreshing from all of the other maidens. Sam decided to spare him from Leah. Even though Leah thought that Legolas was the hottest thing to walk both two worlds, she wasn't about to change in front of him.  
  
"So Legolas where are we?" Sam finally said.  
  
"First of all how do you know who I am? Secondly why and how did you fall on top of me? And why are you wearing such strange clothing?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm Leah and this is Sam. We'll explain the rest later." Leah said "Can you please just tell us where we are... and what do you mean by strange clothing? I love these clothes!" Leah exlaimed about the remark about her clothes.  
  
Legolas just shock his head and ignored her. He decided that was the best thing to do instead of ask questions.  
  
"You're in Rivendell." He said rather confused.  
  
"Ohhhhhh" was all Leah could muster.  
  
Sam laughed. Leah had a way of making everything funny. Legolas was about to walk away but Leah grabbed his arm before he could leave and said "I'll see you at the stables at 5. Ok?"  
  
Legolas smiled and then said  
  
"Alright...I think I might regret this later though."  
  
"Ok thank you so much." Leah said with sarcasm. Legolas smiled and left to go to the house of Elrond.  
  
They looked around and saw all kinds of people looking at them. Dwarves, elves, men and HOBBITS! The two girls both thought *How adorable.*  
  
"Hey Sam, I just wanna chase after Frodo for the hell of it. What about you?" Leah asked Sam.  
  
"LEAH! We can't do that. Beth would kill us. Be good!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No BUTS! However you can annoy the shit out of the non-straight hobbit Samwise. It would be fun don't you think?"  
  
"HEHE, yeah. Fun, Fun." She was a rather odd child but Sam had to agree with her. It was fun, fun.  
  
"Ehem"  
  
They heard from behind them. They both cringed and turned around. They had a feeling they were introuble. Yelling usually followed that word for the two alien girls. Standing behind them with his arms crossed was Lord Elrond. Sam had no idea what to say so she just stood there and surprisingly Leah did the same thing. Elrond looked over them and then said  
  
"I have no idea who you are or what you are doing here. But I know I would like an explaination and I am sure everyone else here would too. So explain yourselves."  
  
"Ahhhh, well, you wouldn't understand but my name is Sam. Which is short for Samantha. This is Leah. Short for well, Leah."  
  
"Gee Sam thanks. I don't think he would have ever found that out!" Note the sarcasm.  
  
Leah wasn't very happy with Sam but that happens often. Especially when Sam makes Leah wait. So they started to explain everything that happened, except they left out the part with the tv and the movie because they couldn't think of any way to explain those. Once the girls were done Elrond said  
  
"Well isn't that interesting. I think Gandalf should hear about this. So follow me please."  
  
"Oh great," Sam said.  
  
"Do we have to explain it all over again?" Leah whined.  
  
"Duh stupid of course we do."  
  
"Frig you,"  
  
Leah hit Sam over the head. Then Sam countered with a slap over Leahs head. Leah then pushed Sam and she fell down.  
  
"Yeah that's what you get you Montabank." Leah told her annoyed. Everyone just looked at them and continued to follow Elrond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:Yay! The first chapter! Hugs and kisses for all of you who read this crap. Please review, and be nice. It'll make me cry (. 


	2. What the Frig is a Nudio!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2- What the Frig Is A Nudio?!  
  
By the time they reached Gandalf the two of them had calmed down some but not all the way.  
  
"Hey Leah wouldn't it be funny to see their faces if we started to speak in gibberish?" Sam asked  
  
"Hell yeah!" Leah replied. They both laughed. "But lets not. Only when they start to speak in Elvish, then we can speak in gibberish just to get them back." Leah said.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea" they made a mental note to remember that for later.  
  
They walked into a room that was all white, it was the room where Frodo was when they were healing him from the Morgul blade. The good thing was that Frodo had left and just Gandalf was sitting in a chair next to the window. He got up as the girls entered the room. He looked at them, then nodded to Elrond as if to say he could handle it from here. The girls didn't want to know what he was thinking, but he probably thought he could handle it. Guess he didn't know he was dealing with the dynamic duo. No one could deal with them by themselves. Guess he would have to learn the hard way.  
  
"Hola Gandalf" Leah said after a brief silence.  
  
Gandalf seemed rather surprised at this and stood there for another moment before saying  
  
"Well you two have turned up quite the ruckus."  
  
"That's what we're best at." Leah said with a smile on her face. All Sam could do was smile. She always said just the right stupid thing at the right time.  
  
"Yes well that's not my point. I didn't expect you guys to show up in quite that fashion."  
  
"Hold the phone" Sam said.  
  
"Hold the Mac and Cheese" Leah said.  
  
Sam turned to look at Leah, confused at why she said that. Leah just shrugged and said  
  
"I dunno." to Sam.  
  
Gandalf looked at them in that weird way again.  
  
"So what I meant to say was that you weren't supposed to show up in that fashion." He said to them calmly.  
  
"Hold your horses. You mean YOU brought us here?!?!? Why would you do that? It's not like we can do any good here. We just like to goof off and have fun." Sam told him. Sam thought that this was a little redonkulous.  
  
"You what?!?! I love you!" Leah exclaimed and hugged Gandalf. He smelt like an old guy but she didn't care. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have met Legolas. Gandalf and Sam looked at her shocked.  
  
"Okay Leah calm down. Look I want to be here too but come on that was kind of rude just grabbing us out of our lives without any notice don't you think?" Sam said.  
  
"What? No of course not. I have no life and plus I love this place. Plus your just mad because you haven't seen Sweet Pea yet."  
  
Sam glared at her. Thankfully Gandalf didn't know who Sweet Pea (Aragorn) was. "Hey just because you already got to see Suga Plum (Legolas) doesn't mean you can go bragging and everything. I mean after all I was the one who landed on top of him. You landed on me." Sam told her rather irritated.  
  
"Yes, and that's why he likes me better." She told her with a wide grin on her face. Sam was getting very pissed off. Leah didn't care she thought that this was fun! fun! fun! Sam gets mad over the most dumbest things.  
  
"How do you know you haven't even had a real conversation with him yet." I told her.  
  
"Just wait and see. I'm going horseback riding with him in 3 hours and I always get my elf."  
  
Sam just sighed. Leah had a triumphant look on her face, knowing that she won.  
  
Gandalf looked was so confused and then decided to start his story  
  
"If you two are done bickering-"  
  
"Neva!!" Leah shouted, Gandalf just ignored her.  
  
"I will tell you what I wanted to tell you. First off Leah I'm glad that you are so happy to be here and Sam I'm sorry if this has been an inconvience for you. But you two are needed here in Middle Earth at this time. Let me tell you your story, you two are meant to live in Middle Earth. You were brought to Earth because it wasn't safe for you here. That's why the two of you are best friends you are both are from the same world, but just not Earth and you are not-" Leah cut off Gandalf  
  
"I knew it! I knew we were from another world Sam!"  
  
"If you would please be quiet I will finish the story."  
  
"Sorry" Leah said then became silent.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying ... umm... Thank you Leah now I forgot were I was!"  
  
"You were explaining why me and Sam are best friends."  
  
"Oh yeah thank you Leah. Anyways when I heard that Sauron was back I have been trying to get you back to Middle Earth for a couple of months and I found this spell and I tried it a few hours ago and nothing happened and so I gave up on that spell and went to check on Frodo and then I heard from Lord Elrond that two strange girls fell from the sky and onto the prince of Mirkwood and here we are."  
  
"Hehe that was funny though." Leah said remembering that scene.  
  
Gandalf stopped for a while. Then Sam realized Leah cut him off when he was gonna say something.  
  
"Gandalf you said that we are not- and then Leah cut you off. What aren't we?"  
  
Gandalf smiled "Human. You two are very important to us."  
  
Sam and Leah looked at each other in shock *How could we be important to them?* they were both thinking. Gandalf then said something  
  
"I can't belief I'm having a conversation with the Nudios."  
  
"Nudios what are those?" Sam asked  
  
"You two." Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
"US?!?!" They both said in unison. Gandalf laughed  
  
"Your the only ones of your kind. Your both immortal, you were reborn in that other world and given the life of a normal person, but all that is changing today. I guess I should tell you what you two are."  
  
"Yeah you should." Leah said. Sam thought that Leah must be in shock, she's talking like a normal person! And she was in shock and trying very hard to hide it.  
  
"Well, you two both combined control almost everything in the world. Leah you protect and control plants, animals, fire and joy. Sam you control and protect water, wind, the sun and freedom. You two are so powerful that you were called for the battle for Middle Earth when Sauron was trying to destroy the world. I suppose I must tell you about that-"  
  
"No, no you don't. We know who Sauron is, we know everything about the ring."  
  
Sam cut in with no emotion on her face or in her voice, Leah was doing the exact same thing. This was way to much to take in for them. Gandalf got a surprised look on his face, then Sam realized what she told him  
  
"You do how?" They weren't suppose to talk about the movie or the books and so Sam was trying to make a cover up but nothing was coming out. Leah realized that she wasn't gonna save herself so she took it over.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Leah said,  
  
Gandalf looked at her suspiciously  
  
"Gandalf trust me it really doesn't." Leah said to reassure him.  
  
Gandalf took her word on it. Sam changed the subject.  
  
"So why was it to dangerous for us to be in Middle Earth?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, we knew that Sauron was going to come back someday and we knew that you two would be the first ones on his list to kill and so we wanted to protect you."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. After all that's happened why not! I mean I fell off my bed onto an extremely hot elf - did I say that out loud? Oh well, I don't care! - then I figure out that I'm in Middle-Earth and now I'm told that me and my best friend are really Nudios! I don't think this day could get much weirder! Unless we join the Fellowship at the Counsel of Elrond! " Leah screamed throwing her hands up in the air. Sam thought this was starting to sink in for Leah, she was starting to talk like herself. Actually it was freaking her out, she wanted to join the fellowship but the whole controlling half the world and protecting it was too much. Then Gandalf looked at her amused.  
  
"What's so funny?! Oh No! No. We're gonna join the Fellowship aren't we?!"  
  
Gandalf shook his head yes. Sam jumped up to cool Leah down.  
  
"Leah I thought you wanted to join the fellowship?"  
  
"I do! I really do. But this is way too much!"  
  
"Leah I thought I'm the one to overreact, remember you're the one who is carefree. I'm the stressed out one." Leah seemed to cool down. But she wasn't this was just an act. What the hell is gonna happen to us? Leah wondered. Then Legolas and Aragorn came in the room. *God Aragorn is hot!* Sam thought. Then Legolas came up to Leah and Aragorn came up to Sam.  
  
"Hello Sam I'm Aragorn. May I escort you to the counsel?" Legolas asked Leah the same thing they both nodded and took their offered arms. 


	3. Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter 3 - Council Of Elrond  
  
"We're gonna die." Leah said  
  
"Maybe we can get out of this." Sam replied  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"That's it then we're trapped."  
  
Then you see the two wierdos in the council of Elrond.  
  
"We could try shouting fire." Leah ended the strange conversation that she started. She always did start the weirdest conversations but hey Sam did go along with it. So it is kind of her fault too. Anyways, everyone at the counsel was staring at them.  
  
"What? We're having a conversation." Leah told everyone. Sam smiled, *what an odd child* she thought.  
  
"Okay Leah, lets just shut up and quit while we are ahead." Sam told her.  
  
"Okay.......but its fun making them think we're insane." She whined.  
  
"NI!!" Sam told her.  
  
"NU!!!!!!" Leah said back to her. They laughed and Gandalf glared at them. They realized that apparently it was time for them to shut up.  
  
They both sat there extremely bored because they already knew what everyone was saying. After all they had both read the books and seen the movie about a thousand times. So they both quietly wandered of into their own little worlds. Sam in Aragorn land and Leah in Legolas land. They both were paying absolutely no attention to the conversation till they heard their names said and they immediately popped back into the world.  
  
"I have been trying for many months to get the Nudios back into Middle- Earth and I finally succeeded. Leah, Sam please stand up. These are the Nudios." At this Sam and Leah both looked at each other and then stood up. If they all wanted to stare at them then that was perfectly fine with them. More attention. They slowly glanced around the room and when we came to Legolas and Aragorn they saw them sitting there with their mouths wide open with a shocked look on their faces. (What cute mouths. Hehe)  
  
Gandalf continued, "They will be joining the Fellowship, on our quest to destroy the ring, because they have fought with Sauron before."  
  
"What!!! No we haven't!!!" Leah yelled. "Oh, wait yes we have. Sorry memory lapse."  
  
The girls both smiled and everyone else just looked at them. Apparently they didn't get the point of her little outburst. Gandalf only glared at them. Sam laughed inwardly, *stupid old coot,*. As Leah thought *I want his Pointy Hat.* They continued to talk so Leah and Sam sat back down. Extremely bored of course. But hey they could stare at Aragorn and Legolas the whole time. So it was all good to them. They tried to stay quiet the whole time except for one time when Elrond said,  
  
"One of you, must do this."  
  
Leah just had to muttered sarcastically under her breath  
  
"One of you must do this. Why don't you do it, mate?"  
  
She really hated to wait and she was going to hit someone soon. Boromir started to talk about the ring being a gift and all that good stuff. Leah was still a little miffed so she yelled.  
  
"You really are a stupid human. You don't get it! The ring to Middle Earth is like KFC is TO CHICKEN!"  
  
Boromir was very confused *What's KFC?* he thought to himself and then Aragorn started to speak and then Legolas.  
  
Then Gimli started to yell "I'd be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" and everyone started to argue. Leah and Sam got tired of the arguing and got up to yelled  
  
"Everyone just calm down! Fighting isn't gonna solve a thing!" then after Sam said that, Leah punched Gimli in face for the whole insulting elves (and Legolas) thing and Gimli fell on his back. Then Leah said,  
  
"On the other hand it's pretty fun." Then everyone started to have a fist fight.  
  
Sam looked at Leah pissed off. Leah smiled innocently, she knew she was gonna get blamed for it, but she didn't care. She needed to get some anger out anyway. Then Frodo finally stopped it by saying his line  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor!" then everyone stopped fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
